


With you, I can move mountains

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Disappointment, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, anxious marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: At eighteen-years-old, Marinette finds herself pregnant with her boyfriend's baby.And said boyfriend doesn't know. No one knows and Marinette feels that she's all alone in her journey. She's unsure who she can rely on if anyone at all.What will she do? Was she ready to be a mother so young? Or is she planning on terminating the pregnancy and carry her secret to the grave?TW: this story does talk about teen pregnancy (obviously) and thoughts of abortion as well as slut shaming and childbirth. It also briefly mentions improper birth control methods. All characters are eighteen and up. You have been warned.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	With you, I can move mountains

**Author's Note:**

> This story will talk about teen pregnancy, abortion, slut shaming, and child birth and it will briefly mention improper birth control methods.

Happiness.

That’s what Marinette thought she had. She was dating Adrien Agreste, her long time crush since their middle school days. She was going to graduate with honors and go off to her first pick college. She was being recognized as a genius in the fashion world. And she was surrounded by loving friends and family.

She felt like nothing could go wrong. She was on the road to being on top of the world. Except it all came crashing down. And it dropped a dread filled bomb that made her drop to her knees.

Her period was late.

Sure, there have been times when her period was late a day or two, usually it was due to stress. But this time it was different. This time it was two weeks since it was due. It scared Marinette even more knowing that she and Adrien had their first time together recently. Marinette buried her face in her hands remembering that moment. The two of them were far too shy to buy protection so they opted for the worst possible method at prevention: the pull out method.

Her heart raced wildly remembering how _she_ was the one to suggest that option seeing as it was her safe day. At least it was supposed to be. But what were they supposed to do!? They couldn’t risk their reputation being tarnished because they wanted sex at the age of eighteen and chose to go unprotected! Especially with Adrien’s reputation or worse: his _father’s_ reaction.

Gabriel wasn’t exactly…fond…of Marinette dating Adrien, but he also didn’t reject the relationship. But the fact that he was still a bit prickly with the young designer was enough to make the two of them secretive in everything they did when it came to being romantic. Hell, even their dates were chaperoned.

Tears began to well up in Marinette’s eyes at the mention of Adrien’s parent. Her breath shook at the thought of what her own parents would think. Tom and Sabine would be so upset or worse, furious. Would they kick her out of the house? Would they force her to get an abortion? Would they even look at her the same way ever again?

Just the thought of being disowned and abandoned by her parents made the girl shed even more tears.

She had to do what was right. But was she ready to do just that? Did…Did she _want_ to do that?

Hopping on her computer as quick as she could, she searched high and low for help.

_I might be pregnant, what do I do?_

_Teen pregnancy help_

_Abortion clinics in Paris_

_Eighteen and possibly pregnant, what do I do?_

She found several forums that shared stories of what other teenagers went through and the stories terrified her. Many were ostracized and shamed, others were kicked out of their schools and homes. Some were abandoned by the fathers. There were girls who were left alone and couldn’t find help while there were experienced young mothers who offered help and resources. Many of them answered Marinette’s questions graciously and offered their support. One of the more experienced mothers Marinette was chatting with asked her how she was going to tell the father.

How was she going to tell Adrien? What was he going to think? What was he going to say? What was he going to do?

For once throughout this breakdown, Marinette knew what to do. She pinned her hair back and slipped on a light brown wig to conceal her dark hair. She shielded her eyes with sunglasses and covered her lower half of her face with a face mask. She grabbed her small backpack and slipped it over her shoulders before leaving for the furthest convenience store. She tried to slip in as inconspicuously as possible and bought several pregnancy tests of varying brands. Just to be safe. She grabbed a large bottle of water and paid for it all while trying to ignore the skeptical and judgemental gaze of the cashier. Her face burned with shame and fear before hopping on the bus to go home. Taking constant chugs of water, Marinette continued her search for help if she really was pregnant.

By the time Marinette got home, she really had to go. She took her purchases into the bathroom and followed the instructions on each test. The one minute processing time on the tests were agonizing. Her foot tapped and she paced back and forth waiting and praying for the results.

The results came in and Marinette’s knees buckled.

It was a plus sign. Six pregnancy tests. Six positive results.

Suddenly, all of her plans and dreams for the future came crashing down. All of her fears became a reality.

“What am I going to do?” Marinette whimpered. She curled herself into a little ball and asked herself that question over and over again as the tears refused to stop.

At the age of eighteen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pregnant.


End file.
